Krótka teoria o Batmanie
Teoria: Czy na pewno batman jest dobry? Na wstępie chcę zaznaczyć że nie jestem fanem żadnego super bohatera czy wielkiego złoczyńcy. Nigdy nie interesowałem się nimi oraz ich historiami bo zawsze wydawały mi się kiepski nie mające sensu. Ale z powodu żeby nie mówić o czymś czego nie zna przeczytałem parę komiksów o Batmanie i spółce. Wiem że nie wiele ale chyba najlepiej brać informacje z pierwotnych źródeł jakim są tu komiksy. Nigdy nie zastanawiało was to czy Batman na pewno jest dobry? Zapewne nie no bo przecież on jest dobry, ratuje świat przed dżokerem i trzyma się zasad. Nie wiem jak wam ale mi Batman jakoś od zawsze kojarzył mi się z czymś złym, zapewne przez tą nazwę która jest podobna fonetycznie z angielskiego na zły człowiek (bat-bad). Kiedy zacząłem się zagłębiać w to wszystko zauważyłem parę rzeczy, zacznę od najważniejszego. Czy Batman na pewno chce pokonać Dżokera? Nie dziwi was to że on wasze jak ma dobrą okazje na zgładzenie go raz a dobrze to on postanawia go puścić wolno, jak by był do czegoś potrzebny, i jest to sprawianie bólu innym. Według mnie on po prostu lubi walczyć z dżokerem, pokonywać go jak i jego najemników czy co on tam ma. Jak dobre wiemy Batman nie zabija, i o dziwo w tym wszystkim ma to sens bo jak by się zastanowić to taki bandzior nie ma wyboru gdzie a żyć czy pracować więc idzie do jedynego miejsca jakie jest dla niego czyli jako najemnik u dżokera, a jeżeli zostanie mocno ubity przez Batmana to zostaje tu dlatego iż nie ma wyboru, no a Batman ma więcej do robienia więc musi z tego czerpać przyjemność bo innej opcji nie widzę. No ale czytając to możecie myśleć co to są za bzdury ale jak by na to popatrzeć z boku to już inaczej to wygląda. A do tego wszystkiego żeby to miało jakiś początek w historii Batmana no bo przecież to o się nie mogło wziąć w momencie śmierci jego rodziców przez dżokera o ile dobrze pamiętam. To u Batmana w tedy mogło coś pęknąć i to spodobało iż stał się tym kim jest teraz, wybaczcie ale jego imienia nie pamiętam. No a teraz lekko zbaczając z tematu to czemu akurat dżoker akurat zabił rodziców Batmana a nie kogoś innego? To proste, mimo że jest on szalony to jest on inteligentny oraz jest osobą która ciągle potrzebuje czyjejś uwagi oraz kogoś kto da mu wiecznie dawki adrenaliny. Jeżeli nie rozumiecie tej adrenaliny to tłumacz że dżoker może być nie dość że szalony to chory tak że jest uzależniony od adrenaliny, czyli a może mu się uda a może nie, czy mnie zabije tym razem itp. Dżoker wiedział że akurat ta osoba będzie mogła mu to zapewnić. Tak jeszcze zauważyłem że Batman i Dżoker są tacy sami oraz tak bardzo różni w jednej rzeczy. I jest to reprezentacja zła, Dżoker jest przejawem zła chaotycznego pierwotnego a natomiast Batman jest złem nowoczesnym, uporządkowanym, używających zasadach które mu pasują i mu się przydają. On jest taki złem które oszukuje wszystkich tak żeby myśleli że jest on dobrem. I oni nawzajem się uzupełniają niby wrogowie ale jednak jakby przyjaciele. Trochę krótkie to ale to są po prostu moje przemyślenia na ten temat. Kategoria:Inne (złe)